vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saryn
|-|Saryn= |-|Saryn Prime= Summary Saryn is a poison-themed Warframe controlled by the Tenno to undergo tasks assigned to them by The Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Her abilities are centered around spreading disease, eliminating her opponents with lethal toxins that take into effect instantaneously, causing rapid decomposition. She is described to be very elusive and deadly like her namesake, Sarin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher, Unknown '''with Spores and Miasma | At least '''High 6-A, likely higher, Unknown 'with Spores and Miasma '''Name: '''Saryn '''Origin: 'Warframe '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Tenno '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility,Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Expert infiltrator, Poison Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Skilled martial artist, Acid Manipulation, can inflict disease, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands), Unknown with Spores and Miasma (Her spores and miasma can bypass conventional durability) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts, Mirage, who is without a Prime, was able to casually overcome the highly adaptive nature of the Sentients and rip them apart with just her hands), Unknown with Spores and Miasma (Her spores and miasma can bypass conventional durability) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to their normal counterparts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine she does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 141 meters with Spores, 23.5 meters with Molt, 35.25 meters with Miasma '(Although this should gradually expand overtime) 'Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of her powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spores - Saryn will infect a target with deadly toxic spores that will severely weaken the opponent's stamina while slowly killing them, these spores can be popped by Saryn and will spread the disease to other hostile opponents in the area. * Molt - Saryn will shed her skin and create a poisonous decoy to take fire for her, Saryn will quickly regenerate after casting. * Toxic Lash - Saryn will imbue her melee weapon with a lethal toxin, if attacking an enemy inflicted with Spores all of them will burst at once. * Miasma - Saryn pollutes the atmosphere with a poisonous mist that will corrode enemies who are exposed to it. * Channeling - Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Saryn | Saryn Prime Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier